


Just your average coffee shop au

by Happy_Pappy_Patton



Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Coffee, Daydreams, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, I can't not make starkid references, Instalove, It's all fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Ramen, Roman is ridiculous, Swearing, but seriously it's fluff, coffee shop AU, it took longer to tag than it did to write honestly, light cartoon references, poor Remy never gets the tea, ro is extra but when isn't he, self doubt, so a little bit of angst, stupid with love, we wrote this midday why does it sound like it's from 3 am, well there's a poorly written anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Pappy_Patton/pseuds/Happy_Pappy_Patton
Summary: the title says it allVirgil and Remy are baristas pining over their cute customers
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Prinxiety, Remile, platonic anxsleep, platonic romile
Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746889
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	Just your average coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame tumblr and the combined powers of 2 chaotic forces for this  
> we both wrote this and it's a mess but it was really fun. we hope you enjoy!  
> Pls leave a comment and give it a kudo if you actually liked it, and have a great day!!!

Virgil couldn’t stop thinking about him. He knew it was stupid to crush on a random guy he barely knew, but he couldn’t help it.

It also didn’t help that said random guy came in almost every day during his shift, so he was near impossible to avoid. And it wasn’t like he could just not look at the guy; that would be like going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art with a blindfold on. But it was really messing up his ability to work by now. He almost felt bad for his coworker, Remy, who now had to pick up his slack. Of course, he’d feel a lot worse if Remy actually did anything other than stare out of the window at the building across from the coffee shop, waiting for his own eye candy to walk in.

Virgil sighed loudly, almost perfectly in sync with Remy. The coffee addict laughed, turning to Virgil.

“Ooh girl, what’s got you down?” He laughed. Virgil smirked.

“I don’t think you need me to tell you that, do you?” Remy smiled.

“You thinking about your Prince Charming too?” He said, batting eyelashes teasingly.

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Virgil muttered, cheeks heating up. A few days ago, Virgil had made the grave mistake of telling Remy about his hopeless crush, and the drama loving bitch had never let him live it down.

“Did someone say prince?” called a regal voice, and Virgil’s heart threatened to leap out of his chest. He turned to see the man himself, Roman Aurem, striding toward them with a grin and raising his eyebrows playfully at the pair. “And who, pray tell, is this dashing suitor? Which knight in shining armor managed to claim the heart of our beloved Emo nightmare?” Virgil's head was spinning, and it took everything he had not to slap Remy across the face.

Blushing, the emo ignored his friend’s delighted giggles and mumbled back, “Hold your horses, valued customer. Do you wanna buy something or not?”

With an assortment of offended proncey noises™️, Roman clutched a dramatic hand to his chest. “Only the key to your heart, but it seems you’re no longer selling it if you don’t even deem me worthy of first name status. And it would seem some rival prince has beaten me to it!” He literally fucking dropped to his knees and shook his hands at the sky. “WHEN WILL JUSTICE BE SERVED?”

Virgil just. Just fucking couldn’t. With this man. A wide smile threatened to press through his stern expression, but he tried to bite his tongue.

"You are just… so extra. And lucky there's nobody else in line." Virgil mumbled, trying to stay calm.

"Guilty as charged. But still, I'm curious! Who is it? Which man could possibly be good enough to win your heart?" The princely man rambled, finally standing. Virgil but his tongue. Despite the fact that his crush was currently asking who his crush was, Virgil couldn't help but feel a small sliver of hope.

“None of your business, ramen. Now, can you order already so we can do our jobs, please?”

Remy snorted. “Since when do we do our jobs?” He turned to Roman, a coy smirk painted on his face. “And for your information, babe, our little Virgie here is completely available. As for myself, I’m afraid you may be too late to board that ship. Sorry hon, guess you’ll have to settle for the tall, dark, and handsome model. What a shame.”

Getting to his feet, the theatre major flicked his wrist to his forehead in a halfhearted swoon. “Such a travesty. And who has whisked you away?” he said, gesturing to Remy, who sighed.

“No one yet, unfortunately, but I’m saving myself for a certain man….. One who’ll whisk me away and fix all of my problems…. And he’s a _doctor,_ too.”

“Emile is a doctor, not a miracle worker. Nobody could fix all of your problems.” Virgil snickered.

Remy raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Bitch, you don’t know what I got.”

“Okay, so you have your miracle doctor. But who are you with! You’re killing me here.” Roman whined. Virgil smirked, rolling his eyes.

“First of all, I’m not _with_ anyone. I’m in the same boat as Remy here. And second of all, please fucking order before we get yelled at.” Virgil finished, exasperated and more than a little flustered.

“Gladly. I’ll have my usual.”

The emo rolled his eyes. “And that is?” he drawled, watching the outrage grow on Roman’s face as he discreetly typed in the order.

“How dare you!” he exclaimed, offended. Virgil and Remy both laughed, Remy turning away to gaze longingly out of the window once more. Virgil finished typing, and grabbing a large cup, wrote, ‘ _Ramen_ ’ in his messy scrawl. Just above that, slightly to the left, he added the number 8, the last digit in his phone number. It was a futile effort by now- he’d spelled out his number 3 times by now for the oblivious man- but Virgil couldn’t help but hope this time he would get it.

Tenderly, he handed the cup to Remy, who didn’t notice until Virgil practically slapped him upside the head with it. Turning back to Roman, he said, “That’ll be $5.95, please.”

Roman tutted, taking the drink from him slowly. “So expensive. Are we sure there isn’t a way I could… I dont know… get some kind of discount?” he said, winking at Remy. Remy smirked, clearly understanding what the other was getting at. Virgil, on the other hand, had never been more lost.

“Unfortunately, we’ve established I’m not all that good at my job, so you might have to ask my darling friend over there for any… uh… business inquiries.” the coffee addict offered, trying to stifle a laugh. Roman nodded, walking back to the confused emo with a smirk.

Virgil felt his face grow hot. “Um, we don’t do discounts unless you have a coupon or something,” he said, trying and failing to keep his voice steady.

“Not even for a kiss?” Roman whispered, leaning over the counter until his face was an inch from Virgil’s, and suddenly the emo was thanking every god he could remember from his theology class that he’d applied extra white foundation today.

Shaking more than a bit, he pushed the overdramatic flirt away. “Nope. Nuh-uh.”

Roman pouted. “Why not? Am I that repulsive to you?” He paused, and his face seemed to lose its cheerfulness entirely. “Is it that _other_ prince?”

Virgil screamed internally. Behind him, he could hear Remy slap an exasperated hand to his face. Oh, the irony.

If the emo’s brain had been working properly, he might have handled the situation with any kind of grace. But in his frenzied, caffeinated state, something was bound to slip out. And it did. Half a second later, to be exact.

“Not like I don’t want to,” he stammered without thinking, “but I am _not_ getting fired over your stupid mocha latte.”

It was Roman’s turn to blush. “But- I- you said no?” Roman said, equally as flustered.

Virgil sighed, as did Remy. “I never said I wouldn’t kiss you, dumbass. I just won’t give you a discount for it. As much as I like you, I also kind of like having a job. Now could you take a seat? There’s kind of a line.”

The prince looked behind him to see that there was indeed a small line of people staring in shock at the bickering pair. Two people started to back away and out of the shop like the whole place was tainted, but Virgil could hardly care. He’d just accidentally confessed his undying love for Roman in the dullest way possible in front of a crowd of strangers. God, he was going to scream.

Roman stepped away from the counter slowly, finding a chair as far away as possible from the two baristas. Shit. Roman was just kidding with all of that flirting, wasn’t he? Had Virgil just single-handedly chased off the shop’s most loyal customer?

The emo mumbled something about needing the bathroom to Remy, who was still staring at him in disbelief, and made his way to the back room to just casually have a minor panic attack. You know, the usual.

He sat down on the floor in front of the couch, leaning his head back against the soft pillows, which now felt like they were made of stone. He didn’t even try to stop the tear that rolled down his cheek as he let the full weight of what had just happened sink in. It was a few minutes before he felt his phone buzz, breaking him out of his spiral of negative thoughts.

 **Unknown number:** Hey, Virge. It's Roman. I went to go talk to you, but you disappeared. Are you still here? :)

His world spun. Or maybe it was just him. Roman had paid attention. Roman cared.

 **Unknown number:** seriously you’re starting to freak me out i know for a fact your shift doesn’t end til 4. You ok?

For a moment, Virgil contemplated ignoring him or just responding with “new phone who dis?” But he was sick of hiding. Right now, he just wanted someone to lean on.

 **Emo Nightmare:** Remy will let you into the back room if you ask him for the key

He felt his heart rate increase as he realized he had just told Roman where he was, before he had given himself a chance to clean up. He was sure his makeup was smudged with his tears, and his foundation had probably all but completely vanished. He exhaled, deciding eventually that it didn’t matter.

His breath hitched as he heard the door open in front of him, his head shooting up to look in the direction of the sound.

And there was Roman, looking like an angel in the bright fluorescent lights and Virgil’s blurry vision. The second he saw Virgil curled up in a small anxious gay ball on the floor, his eyes softened. “Virge?” he called softly, kneeling down next to him. “You alright?”

“Never been better,” Virgil mumbled sarcastically into his hoodie.

Roman chuckled, putting a hand on his back. “Hey, for what it’s worth…” he trailed off, but if anything, he looked more sure than ever. Leaning in, he whispered, “For what it’s worth, I don’t need the promise of free coffee to want to kiss you.”

Virgil would later blame his next move on the heat of the moment. Honestly, he just didn’t care what happened, as long as he got one kiss out of this. So he leaned in close, wrapping a comforting arm around the other’s neck. Roman started in surprise, leaning in impossibly close, then raised an eyebrow, a silent question.

The emo answered with a shallow nod, heart beating wildly, finally closing the distance between them. Their lips met, and Virgil made a small noise of surprise, despite being the first to lean in. Everything about the moment was perfect, and Virgil thought he could stay there forever. He felt Roman’s arm wrap around his waist protectively, and his heart leapt further into his throat. They moved in sync, the emo’s back still pressed firmly against the couch. Roman tasted like a mocha latte, and Virgil felt his heart swell with pride. As if he needed another reminder of how hopelessly in love he was. Roman ran a gentle hand through Virgil's purple hair, and the emo pulled away long enough to smile widely, unable to contain his grin any longer.

He laughed softly when he saw the prince, his own dark, tear smudged makeup rubbed off across the other’s cheek.

Roman’s eyes were wide and practically sparkling with adoration. “You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been dreaming about this moment.”

“Me too,” Virgil sighed, still breathless. “You’re a much better kisser than your daydream counterpart, for the record. Just in case you were wondering.”

The prince’s face flashed with triumph. “Success,” he whispered to himself. Virgil’s heart was going to burst; this man was far too cute.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I love you too.”

Virgil giggled, heart doing somersaults inside of him. “Come on then, loverboy. The boss will kill me if he finds out I let my boyfriend into the back.”

Roman’s eyes somehow widened even more. “Boyfriend?” he asked, voice rising an octave.

“Is that a problem, _babe?”_ the emo replied, batting his eyes innocently and fighting a goofy grin.

Roman’s face lit up in a way he’d never seen before. “Not at all, darling. Not. At. All.”

Virgil’s heart fluttered, and he pressed a kiss into the other’s cheek, unable to control himself. He took Roman’s hand in his own, pulling him off the ground. Without a word, he pulled open the heavy door.

To the shock of them both, Remy tumbled in as he did, falling to the floor in front of them with a loud groan. Virgil blushed and kicked his friend lightly in the stomach. “Remy! Were you listening through the fucking door?!?!?!?”

Remy didn’t even try to hide his sarcasm. “Of course not. I was just standing here. Honestly, it’s your fault for being such loud kissers.”

“Remington Elizabeth Sanders!” Virgil hissed, fighting the urge to throttle his best friend. “Could you, for once in your life, just fucking not?”

“Well, excuuuuuuuse me for wanting to know what my best friend is up to when he randomly disappears in the middle of his shift. Do you _know_ how many people are asking me about you now? You can’t just leave me at the counter and not serve me up any tea, bitch.”

Virgil exhaled loudly, leaning his head against Roman’s shoulder in exhaustion. Roman just laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“He has a point, you know.” Roman offered, absentmindedly running his hand through the tired man’s hair.

“Roman!” Virgil exclaimed, pulling away, at the same time Remy shouted, “Thank you!” The other two laughed, and after a moment, even Virgil had to giggle.

“Okay, lovebirds. As cute as you are, there is nobody working right now, so we might want to get out there.” Remy said smugly.

“Remy, I swear to-” Virgil didn’t finish, Roman pulling him out of the room.

“He’s right again, my love. You are on the clock.” Roman chuckled. All three however, stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was before them.

Remy paled at the sight of Dr. Emile Picani scrolling through his phone, the only one left in the shop. “On second thought, I don’t need you two. Go… canoodle or whatever. I’ve got this.”

Virgil nodded with a chuckle, moving to turn back, but Roman stayed rooted to the spot. “Nonsense. Hey there, Em!”

Emile looked up, grinning widely as the prince rushed toward him and pulled him into a hug. “Ro! Fancy seeing you here!”

“Yeah, my, uh…” he turned back to Virgil, beckoning him and Remy over. “My boyfriend works here!”

The therapist stared at the two approaching men, smiling nervously. “You never told me you had a boyfriend,” he said carefully.

Sensing the source of his anxieties, Virgil marched ahead and snaked his arm around Roman’s waist. “Yeah, it’s a fairly new thing.”

He almost laughed as he saw Emile visibly relax and brighten his smile.

“Congratulations, you two! You’re almost cuter than Beast Boy and Raven!”

Roman laughed. “Thank you. But, you know, I think I know a pairing that might be even cuter,” he said, gesturing towards Remy, who was still frozen in his spot. “Don’t you think, Remy?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stammered in reply.

But Virgil wasn’t about to let him off the hook. “Oh? Because I seem to recall you referencing a certain… Prince Charming. A _doctor_ , no less. Am I mistaken?”

Remy was a bright red, and they could see the rage in his eyes when he looked at Virgil.

“Sh- shut up.” Remy mumbled. Virgil turned to look at Emile, who was beaming widely.

“Is that true, Rem?” he asked, almost hopefully.

“I- um- maybe?” he muttered in response. Emile’s smile somehow grew, and Virgil could barely hold back his laughter.

Roman simpered and turned to Emile. “And you, Em. Weren’t you going on about a certain _Latte Hottae_? Now, who might that be?”

It was Emile’s turn to go red. “That is not what I said-”

“Em, stop trying to hide it and kiss the man already. I don’t want to break out the video evidence, but I will if I must.”

Remy and Emile were both tomato red by now, but still, Remy took a step forward.

“So, uh, what should we do now?” he mumbled, flustered. Emile laughed.

“Well you know what they say, you gotta kiss da girl.” Emile said, resorting to his last line of defence: Cartoon references. Remy laughed.

“You are just too cute. But you know, I’ve never really liked that saying.” Emile cocked an eyebrow, offended.

“Oh? And why is that?” Remy chuckled.

“I don’t know, I’ve just always thought it could be gayer.” Emile flushed an even deeper red, moving in closer.

“Well, maybe someone should fix that.”

Roman started to whisper-chant. _“Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.”_

Remy turned to glare at him. “What are you, five?” But when he turned back to his crush, his lips connected instantly with Emile, who’d already been leaning in.

Virgil and Roman turned away as the kiss deepened, feeling more than a little like they were intruding on something extremely private.

Virgil moved closer to Roman, tugging gently on his shirt sleeve to get his attention and gesturing to the back. Roman nodded, understanding.

When they reached the back room, Virgil laughed.

“Well, that wasn’t difficult, was it?” Roman joined in.

“Not in the slightest. They were practically drooling over each other already.” Virgil hummed, wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist.

“Sounds like two other idiots we know, doesn’t it?” Roman chuckled, pulling the other in.

“Fair enough, my love.” he said gently, pulling the emo in for another kiss. Virgil complied, practically melting. It was Roman who pulled away first this time, and Virgil pouted, moving to make a trademark sarcastic comment, when he saw Roman’s face and hesitated.

“Ro? You okay?” he said gently. Roman’s brow was furrowed deeply, and he looked distraught.

“Yes, I’ve never been better. And unlike _someone_ I know, I’m being honest when I say that,” he said, shoving Virgil playfully. “I just thought of something and I feel bad.” he muttered.

“What is it?” Virgil prompted, concerned.

“Well- who was the other prince you said you were in love with earlier? You seemed so happy when you were talking about him, and even though I’m endlessly happy you’re mine, I feel bad for whatever dashing man I whisked you away from. Bad, and a tad jealous, I must admit.” he explained.

Virgil groaned loudly, leaning his head tiredly against Roman’s shoulder once more. “ _How_ did I fall in love with such an idiot.” he muttered into the prince’s collarbone.

“No need to be rude! I just want to know, and you never did tell me.” he said dejectedly.

“I didn’t tell you, genius, because it was you! And I didn’t know you felt the same way! It’s always been you.” Virgil mumbled the last part but Roman still heard, and he had never been happier.

“Really?” he exclaimed like it was a big shock. “Whatever have I done to deserve your beautiful heart, my love?”

Virgil quickly decided that his new favourite thing in the whole world was Roman calling him “my love.”

“All you ever needed to do, my Prince Charming, was be you. That’s all I ever ask for. My heart has been yours since the moment you walked in here with the longest order Remy or I had ever heard. Don’t break it.”

Roman blushed. “It couldn’t be safer if it was my own, and mine is entrusted to the best man alive.”


End file.
